A Not So Simple Game
by Azerea
Summary: When Hermione suggests a game of Simon Says to cure the trio's boredom, not everything works out as she had expected.


Written for JaseyRae9's Never Too Old For Playground Games Competition with the game Simon Says.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in Harry and Ron's room at Number Twelve the Grimmauld Place doing nothing. An Order meeting was in progress and an Imperturbable Charm on the door prevented eavesdropping.

"I really don't see why we shouldn't be able to go to these meetings," Ron said breaking the long silence.

"Ron, we've discussed this already," Hermione replied sounding slightly exasperated. "Yes Harry was the one to see You-Know-Who return, and yes that should give at least him the right to attend the meetings, but it's not going to happen. They think they're protecting us by keeping us in the dark."

"How do they plan on keeping us in the dark when Voldemort comes out in the open and starts killing people left and right?" Harry asked. "Why not just let us know now? He killed my parents! He almost killed me four times! I think I should know what's going on!"

"Yes, Harry, but like I said, that's not going to happen," Hermione replied calmly.

Harry scowled but didn't reply and the silence returned.

A few minutes later it was Hermione who broke it. "I can't stand this," she said. "We need to be doing something."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione replied hesitantly as if she was not sure if they would like the suggestion, "we could play a game."

"What kind of game?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking of Simon Says." Hermione said.

Both boys looked confused.

"Isn't that a kids game?" Harry asked.

At the same time Ron said, "What's Simon Says?"

"It's a muggle game where one player is Simon and gives instructions to the other players, which should only be followed if they start with the phrase 'Simon says', for example, 'Simon says, jump in the air'. If you don't do what Simon says you're out, the last player left gets to be the next Simon. And yes Harry, it is a kids game but we played it in muggle studies last year and it was quite fun. It would be better with more people, though."

"I can get the twins and Ginny to play." Ron said.

"Alright," Hermione replied.

Ron left the room and returned a moment later with three very bewildered looking siblings.

"Explain that again," Fred said to Ron as they entered the room.

"Alright," Ron said taking a deep breath. "So one person is Simon and...maybe Hermione should explain it."

Hermione repeated her description of the game. "So do you want to play?" She asked.

"Well, it's better than what I was doing," Ginny said. "Which was nothing. So yeah."

"We do have something else we could do," Fred said.

"But we'll play out of the goodness of our hearts," George added.

"Can I be Simon?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Alright, Simon says jump in the air."

Everyone jumped except Ron. "Wasn't that Hermione's example?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Why?"

"Can't you come up with anything else?" Ron asked. "Since she already used that one?"

"I guess...Simon says touch your head."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Simon says touch your toes."

Harry continued listing body parts after about ten the others started to look bored

"Touch your shoulders," Harry said.

Ginny and the twins did.

"I didn't say Simon says," Harry said. "We used to play this at school. I was pretty good. That one got Dudley every time."

"Thanks Harry," George said.

"We really appreciate you comparing us to your cousin," Fred added.

"That was your first time. You'll get better," Harry reassured

"That wasn't that hard," Ron said.

Fred, George, and Ginny sat down on the bed and Harry continued.

"Simon says sit down. Simon says stand up. Simon says sit down. Simon says stand up. Simon says sit down. Simon says stand up. Simon says sit down. Simon says stand up. Simon says sit down. Simon says stand up. Simon says sit down. Stand up."

Ron stood.

"I didn't say Simon says."

"It wasn't that hard, Ron," Hermione mimicked him.

Ron scowled.

"It's my turn to be Simon," Hermione said.

Everyone nodded and stood up again.

"Simon says recite the twelve uses of dragon's blood," she said.

Everyone groaned.

"Really Hermione?" Fred said.

"Couldn't you do something easy?" George finished.

"Nope," Hermione said. "And if you don't do it then you're out."

"You did that on purpose," Ron accused. "You knew we didn't know that."

Hermione shrugged and Ron scowled.

"Can we be Simon next?" Fred and George asked.

"There's only one Simon," Hermione said.

"Yes, but we're twins so we can do it together," they replied.

"Fine," Hermione said.

The twins grinned. "Ron," Fred said, "you're looking much too upset."

"So," George continued, "Simon says kiss Ron."

Ginny kissed him on the forehead but Harry and Hermione didn't move.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I'll be out."

"Hermione," George looked at her.

"Do you want to be out already?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked torn. She didn't want to be out of the game but she wasn't sure kissing Ron was the best idea. "Of course not," she said walking towards Ron. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last second to look at her and their lips met. Hermione was too shocked by the feel of his lips on hers to move. She expected him to move away but he didn't. And neither did she.

The kiss lasted until they heard the sound of giggles. They broke apart blushing and turned to see Ginny covering her mouth to stifle her laugh and Fred, George, and Harry looking pleased but slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, this has been fun but like we said we do have other things to do," Fred said.

"So we will be going now," George added. "Why don't you come Ginny? We need a test subject."

"I'll come too," Harry said.

The four left the room leaving Ron and Hermione alone in an awkward silence.

"It wasn't an accident you know," once again Ron was the first one to speak.

"What wasn't?" Hermione asked.

"Me turning my head. I knew you wouldn't have the nerve to kiss me otherwise. And neither would if I couldn't make it look like an accident."

Hermione laughed. "I'm glad you did," she said as Ron leaned in to kiss her again.

"Me too," Ron whispered as they broke apart. They sat on his bed and spent the next hour kissing and talking until the meeting was over and it was time for dinner.

As they walked downstairs holding hands, Ron commented, "Just think how bored we were a few hours ago, if it hadn't been for Simon we still would be."

"Yes," Hermione said, "maybe we should play again sometime."

"Even if we do it won't be as special," Ron replied.

Hermione squeezed his hand, "Of course not."


End file.
